Fire & Ice
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: sequel to 3rd Annual MF Singles Mixer & A New Year, A New You. Elena is turned, and she and Damon are celebrating Valentines in a way fitting two vamps in love. final chapter in turning series. slight AU


_a/n: I really enjoyed writing the first two stories to this fic, and I hadn't really planned on writing a third, but with this holiday (especially since the first two revolved around holiday's) and the wonderful request, it was hard to pass it up. Enjoy the final chapter in the turning series. Happy Reading._

_Dedicated to NikkixNitro (for wanting a Vampire Elena and inspiring me to write this) and MissDelena (for getting me through it. This fic would never have been even half this wonderful without you)_

Being the eternal stud was almost a full time job for Damon at one point, and while some may call him the poster child of a perfect man-whore, he liked to look at it as being an entrepreneur of woman. However, in all his years there was nothing to compare to kissing Elena- a recently turned Elena. She had been a vampire for a little over two months now, and with the new found bloodlust she'd found haunting her system day and night they'd discovered that a new lust for him followed close behind.

He rolled over once Elena climbed in bed and shut off the light. He could feel the warmth vibrating through her body as she waited expectantly for him to make the first move. She considered getting into bed with him to be her move, which left the ball in his court. He sighed, breathing goose bumps onto her skin as he reached under the blanket to touch her. He found her body completely bare and relished in the feel of her soft skin. His fingertips brushed over the dark brand she'd tattooed into her skin as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Always in a rush." He teased, gently tickling her ribs. "Just for once I'd like to undress you."

"Maybe next time." She smiled and rolled toward him. "For now, just give me what I want."

Elena as a vampire was something he had seriously never thought would actually come to be a reality. When they'd found each other again thanks to Caroline's nudging at the Third Annual Mystic Falls Christmas Eve Singles Mixer, he'd barely even believed she would last until the morning. Then they'd gone to New York for New Years Eve and she'd convinced him that turning her is what she wanted. He remembered a time she'd been terrified to lose her freedom, but now she understood what a beauty of eternity this curse could be when you shared it with someone you loved. He could deny this woman nothing, that was apparent when he'd allowed her to talk him into changing her, and tonight was no different. As the dark lines appeared beneath her smiling eyes, he held her close.

Her fangs slipped into place, followed by his a moment later as they leaned together to kiss. He felt the sharp scrape of her fangs and knew that he was scratching her as well. The vanilla flavored lip gloss she still had on her lips from the dinner he'd taken her to earlier was still on her lips and mixed wonderfully with the faint taste of blood. He could hardly explain just how wonderful it was to know that she still loved him, still ached for him as much as she did before the crave for blood threatened to completely take over her senses. As a human, Elena had been loving, thoughtful and loyal. Just as Caroline had become an insecure neurotic on crack once she'd turned, Elena had become passionate, selfless and devoted.

Her appearance had stayed mostly the same, but she'd taken to getting her nails beautifully manicured. Partly to show off her engagement ring, and partly so she could scratch his chest exactly the way she was right now. He groaned into the kiss, forcing her deeper into the mattress. Before she'd been a vampire her love making had been gentle and hesitant. They'd had to be careful, or at least he had to. Now, being with her gave him a new found freedom and he relished in the feeling of being able to love her with abandon. There was no need to worry about bruises or broken bones, only fucking or loving her as hard and as well as he could.

With her new appetite for blood, for him an entire new world had been open to the both of them. They'd come so far together, and not just the supernatural bullshit that had put up barriers but the literal, emotional crap every couple goes through. He never thought that he would be here, with her…never could have imagined that it all would have worked out just like this. The lights from the Las Vegas strip shone in through the window, creating a rainbow effect over her torso as she rushed him onto his back; and straddled him, looking down through her hair with a smile that would have taken his breath away had he needed it. A few more hours, that's all he had to hold on for.

Then he caught the smirk twist her lips as she bent over him, finding the vein on his neck. He knew that she could smell the blood as it ran through him as he could smell hers. One of his fears of turning her was that she would be different, smell different, taste different…but she was still exactly the same girl he'd fallen in love with all that time ago. One kiss on the hand, that's all it had taken for him to get caught in the whirlwind that was loving Elena Gilbert. He'd thought he'd lost her there for a little while, surely the Originals coming to town had screwed with a lot, but they'd found their way back to each other.

As she licked at nibbled at the now sensitive skin at the side of his throat, he moved his hands to her hips, rolling her towards him. Their bodies joined as man and woman a moment later, a familiar feeling he would never tire of. Fire and ice erupted through them as they moved together. The flash of passion heating their insides, stoking the flames of lust. Then there was the momentary piercing pain as her fangs sunk into his neck, the cold chill that ran down his spine and quickly spread to tingling pleasure urging him on. There was something to be said for feeding off another vampire, especially one that you loved. The blood was intense, it was full of adrenaline and the sex only sweetened the life source. His mouth watered, his grip tightened as it moved to her ass.

They thrust faster together, a moan slipping from her lips as he hit deeper, as his tongue began massaging her own blood to the surface of her neck. He knew her taste, could describe it perfectly if someone asked him, but it always seemed to shock him whenever the first drop exploded tantalizing flavors on his tongue. Her nails dug into his chest, scratched long marks down the hard muscle as she fought for control as he did. There was always the primal urge to drain the other, but they'd practiced and honed their skills together over the past few months. She released the bite, watching it heal almost immediately, let her tongue lick her fangs clean as she sat back once he'd had enough.

She reached out, taking a drop of her blood that rested at the corner of his mouth and spread it over his bottom lip. His tongue came out, licking it away and then suddenly he'd rushed her back down into the bed and their mouths were fused together. The gentle 'meal' they'd shared together was over now and neither wanted to go slow any longer. Enough damn time had been wasted before she'd come home from New York. Far off, she listened to the sound of the Bellagio Fountains and the music the water danced to. She could picture the eruption of the Volcano at the Mirage, hear the pleased screams of children as they watched the man-made attraction take on nature's destruction. A volcano of an entirely different kind was begin to boil up inside her. She could feel it, ached for the eruption and knew just how incredible it could be.

Damon thrust into her, pulling her focus back to the room, back to him. He'd come to check on her, wondered if she'd been nervous. There had been no hesitation in her voice when she'd said no, which had pleased him more than words could say. They'd been sneaking into each other's hotel rooms every night for the past three days of this trip, and so far so good. They hadn't gotten caught yet, but she was sure that a certain blonde vampire was catching onto them. Tomorrow it would all be over, and they would have the rest of their lives together. The ache inside her intensified made her toes curl and her back arch. She held onto him, called his name and kissed him back with as much fever as she could.

Ever since she had turned, completed her transformation everything had been more. Colors were brighter, smells more delicious, sounds crisper, emotions more drive, sensations stronger. She could feel how soft his skin was before, but now she felt each prickle of goose bump, each muscle as it worked beneath his skin. She could taste the sweat and sex in the air, tell her own release was coming even before her body knew it. She braced for it, prepared for it and then let the pleasure wash over her. Damon followed close after, holding her to him tightly, murmuring words she could only hear thanks to the intensified hearing she hadn't gotten quite used to yet.

He rolled away, but drug her with him, let her cling to his chest as they waited for their dead hearts to steady into the slow, almost nonexistent beats that kept the blood moving through their veins slowly like molasses. Elena looked up when Damon brushed the hair back from her forehead, smiled as he bent to kiss her. "I should go."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled tighter against his chest, not quite ready to let him go.

He chuckled and settled into the pillows, letting his eyes close for just a moment. "I meant to be gentle."

She smiled, pressing her lips to his skin. "You can be gentle tomorrow night. That's what wedding nights are for."

The word sent a delicious chill through him and he cleared his throat. Damon Salvatore, notorious bachelor, self proclaimed entrepreneur of woman was getting married in a matter of hours—and he couldn't be happier. "I suppose."

Elena felt his hold on her tighten, sensed the fear in his touch and looked up at him. "Nothing is going to get in the way. No one even knows we're here except Caroline and Tyler. A few more hours, and then we can go home and be together, forever."

They kissed once, gently, slowly; letting every emotion pour out into the gesture. "If Caroline catches me, we'll both get staked and there won't be a wedding."

Elena laughed, sitting up to let Damon slip out of the sheets. She watched him search for his jeans, amazed that finally it was all working. Her, him…the world. For just one day, it had to keep it up. "I still don't understand why she wants us to spend the days before the wedding apart. I hate sleeping without you."

He pressed his fists into the mattress, leaning over to kiss her. She snaked her hands under the open panels of his black button up and tried to pull him down next to her. "It's supposed to make tomorrow night more special."

"I don't care." He saw the momentary pout she allowed to slip onto her features as he dipped to kiss her once more.

"After tonight you won't ever have to sleep alone again." It was a promise, a vow and one she would make sure he kept.

"Go, before I make you stay." She said, pushing him away with great self control.

He laughed and grabbed his shoes. "Feisty."

She watched him just barely dodge the pillow she'd thrown as he slipped out the hotel room door. There was no doubt in her mind that Caroline knew what they'd been up to, but she didn't care. Instead of getting up to retrieve her pillow, she curled into the one that smelled like Damon and let her eyes close. One more sunrise and she would Mrs. Salvatore….

_a/n: I'm a bit in wedding fever myself because of the college course I'm taking and my one year wedding anniversary next week, so you'll have to excuse the fluffyness of this fic if you're more partial to my Dark Damon stuff. This is the month of love afterall, so I wanted to close off my V-day fics with something like this. Hope you all enjoyed _


End file.
